halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:RfA Voting
Alright, so we're going to be voting in three new admin today. After the whole stirring up earlier this year, we've decided to try out a community vote rather than just picking the new admin (though one would have still been a community vote, as per the terms H*bad insisted upon when he stepped down for personal reasons). Now then, for the rules of voting. You will each have one vote. We won't count votes from accounts created after August 1, 2008. The top three will most likely become your new admin. The administration does reserve the right to veto any or all winners, but I really just don't see that happening, but hey, if it does, you were warned. If you campaign, please try and keep your campaigning to the point. Mud slinging is not an acceptable type of campaigning here. You can point out advantages you might have over someone, but keep any debates relevant to the issue at hand. For the record, when H*bad does return, whenever that may be, we will hold an RfA for him, in which we will choose whether or not one of the newly elected admin will step down and H*bad take back his place. Results Well, from the look of it, we have our new admins. Congratulations to LOMI, Subby, and 077. I'll talk to RR about getting you guys sysopped. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 22:18, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Vote (Closed) Lordofmonsterisland (12/0 admins) 1. 2. -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 16:25, 5 August 2008 (UTC) 3. Whenever I get on this site, LOMI's allways the one who's made the most contributions in the recent changes, everyday he does shitloads, he deserves this position. 4. FireTeam 19:03, 6 August 2008 (UTC) 5. Sergeant Masterchief46517 com link 22:45, 7 August 2008 (UTC) 6. Early on I always thought LOMI would be a good admin. :) -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 22:49, 7 August 2008 (UTC) 7. LOMI is good form to be admonin. :) Da SPARTAN Crew 16:26, 13 August 2008 (UTC) 8. Yo! you got vote! SPARTAN-089 19:24, 9 August 2008 (UTC) 9. you have my vote, Halonerd147 19:56, 13 August 2008 (UTC) 10. You've got my support. Tom Porowski 21:06, 13 August 2008 (UTC) 11. I'm Back... Did you notice I was gone? I vote for LOMI!Hasharin 18:34, 17 August 2008 (UTC) 12. Is it too late?!?!? Oh well, anyways, I vote for you! You got my vote! Arbiter7290 14:53, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Subtank (16/4 admins) 1. Well capable candidate. Gunnery Sergeant | 14:53, 5 August 2008 (UTC) 2. Subtank reminds myself of me about this time last year, when I became extremely active and became admin. With a balanced head and utter dedication, she's sure to make a valued addition to the team. 3. I think that she knows quite a bit about the inner workings of the wiki, and has written some pretty masterful articles on the site. She's a very humble person as well. 4. I agree she's made loads of great articles and is really good at comming up with origonal content for them too. She would be a great admin. 5. Agree 100% should have made her an admin a long time ago! 6. to be honest i thought she was an admin for a while haha. she deserves this, whenever i see her articles they're nvr halfassed *pardon the language* and always goodHollywood 7. Subtank is level headed and friendly. I think she'd be a wonderful addition to the admin team. --'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 21:20, 6 August 2008 (UTC) 8.Helped me on alot of GM articles she is very helpful to a great amount of other users as well. Eaite'Oodat 9.One of the best Fanon writers here and very kind ODST Joshie 10. I fully support Subtank for an administrative position. When she came here and to Halopedia, she struck me as a focused, ableit quiet user. While she is somewhat overzealous at times, I think her extraordinary attention to detail and caution make her a strong and confident choice. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:17, 11 August 2008 (UTC) 11.She is a very good writer,she spends a lot of time there so I think that she is capable to be an admin.I support her.Spartan-53 08:31, 11 August 2008 (UTC) 12. -- [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 14:18, 18 August 2008 (UTC) 13. Per Relentless. --[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 03:24, 19 August 2008 (UTC) 14. Subtank's becoming an admin on this wiki will greatly benefit her in her future RfA and adminship on Halopedia. And considering Halopedia's state... 'nough said. PryoZarkum 15. Mister Cow Monster 16. SPARTAN-077 (12/1 admin) 1. MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:50, 5 August 2008 (UTC) 2. 077 is always fair and nice to new users, and seems to know a great deal about the wiki, in addition. Spartan 501 18:22, 5 August 2008 (UTC) 3. 077 is my homes, but seriously here he has great leadership quialtys--SPARTAN-064,Demakhis, Be Glad I'm Talking to You 23:39, 5 August 2008 (UTC) 4. In addition to the previous comments, I would say that from my experience SPARTAN-077 is a user of high quality. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:57, 8 August 2008 (UTC) 5. You're like the Halopedia's version of Forgottenlord, a silent yet helpful and sincere user... Go 077!! Little_Missy - 16:00, 10 August 2008 (UTC) 6. I have always felt that you were qualified. H*bad (talk) 7. As per everyone else. CommanderTony 20:03, 18 August 2008 (UTC) 8. An awesome user, he deserves it. Grievous797 9. Probably one of the best nominees imo. Ha[[User talk:HaloDude|'lo']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'de']] 19:45, 24 August 2008 (UTC) 10. Church[[User talk:ChurchReborn|'Re']] 21:40, 26 August 2008 (UTC) 11. As per my ten cohorts. 23:19, 26 August 2008 (UTC) 12. He's a good guy, think I'll throw in and vote for him. The parkster (9/0 admins) 1. i think he could do a great job CF 21:47, 5 August 2008 (UTC) 2. Im sure the parkster would make a great admin :)Yuhi33 22:16, 5 August 2008 (UTC) 3. I've been working with parkster for a long time running, i think he would make an excellent admin. The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me 4. Parkster would do great and so that is y have voted for him. 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 20:24, 7 August 2008 (UTC) 5. From what I can tell, parkster would be a good admin, and LOMI and sub are pretty much already going to be in the running. It was a horribly hard decision, though. MasterGreen999 01:34, 8 August 2008 (UTC) 6. Can bribed me with rootbeer jk I think he will make a good admin. [[User:PATX| PATX]] 19:24, 8 August 2008 (UTC) 7. He went through the trouble of adding me as a friend on xbox and taking the time to paste bullshit on why he would make a great admin on my talk page. I vote parkster. --Beatmaster180 20:52, 8 August 2008 (UTC) 8. He's a nice guy, one of the few who loves Elites and takes a good intrest in all things. ''E.M'' 9. yes, i vote for him - )()( Discuss Okay, so we're voting for...3 admins? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:37, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, because H*Bad's gone, and Donut and Leon are being de-admin'd..... well, at least, I know because of the last two. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:36, 5 August 2008 (UTC) So... we're voting for people because of the fact that they make good fanon? -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 16:12, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I sincerely hope not. :[ -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 16:21, 5 August 2008 (UTC) You're voting for the user who can make good fanon, yes, but who can also help the development of the site, help people, be kind but take serious issues seriously. I can do that and its not too late to change your votes. =) I've finished my campaigning. I'm going to see how it all rolls out now. This has relatively little to do about good fanon; this has to do about who is the most capable user to take care of this site with. I'm not as sure about you Parkster, but I know the rest of us can handle such responsibilities. And I'm not sure, but that "campaigning" might be considered spamming; I think it was supposed to stay here. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:25, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Vote J.A.G, because there's no way to be sure his opponents don't molest children. lol, very funny. However, JAG isn't an admin candidate. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:54, 5 August 2008 (UTC) !!! zomg offended!...ha, I know, I was just bored LOMI, if you don't think that i'm capable then you haven't read my campaign message nor do you know me. You've already annoyed me enough today but dropping my Brute stuff, and yes it was you because i've spoken to Ajax and he said that its all your responsibility and concern. I've been busy but we need to talk about it because i'm not happy with it or the way you told be. Then you go and bluntly offend me again, when the fact is; you don't even know me, or what i'm capable of when given big responsibilities. I asked Ajax and he said that as long as its not mud slinging then i can campaign in the way that i did. Spam stands for short pointless annoying messages. Now it isn't short, its a long message. It has an extremely strong point to it and i don't really think that its that annoying. However it is a message and so i suppose you can call it "m-ing". I don't know what you've got against me LOMI but i don't think that the way you speak to me or respect me is the right way. We need to sort this out before it gets out of hand and so speak to me on my talk page. Regards, Parkster, I'm merely going with what I've seen: *yes, you've made large amounts of edits, and connected your fanon, but that's not the major concern here. *Yes, you've given good feedback, but you've also given bad ones. *You've created new policies for the site, which were helpful, but I could've seen them as better had we better flesh-out the NCF policy itself. *I have nothing against you, aside from the few times you've gotten on my nerves *I'm unable to have witnessed you as an admin or with any higher responsibilites; all I've seen you do is on here, where you're a regular user who has annoyed me and Ajax over control of the Necros project multiple times *Finally, it was Ajax's idea to drop you and your stuff from the Jiralhanae Alliance, despite whatever you will say. He expressed distaste at the new naming system, so when he said he was dropping you, I asked about the names and he said to drop them. I would have left your stuff, but since they follow the "un-Covie" (for lack of a better term) name system and I figured you wouldn't change it, I only knew to drop them. Any other questions? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 22:53, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Everyone yells Demakhis for admin, yaaaaaaaaaaa, no i would not run, im just not good leadership material also i could never do anything the admins do --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis, Be Glad I'm Talking to You 23:42, 5 August 2008 (UTC) *I'm rofling... every one is voting for Subtank, LOMI, and Parkster cause they have a ton of articles XD -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 00:19, 6 August 2008 (UTC) So this is how elections work...-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:26, 6 August 2008 (UTC) For all of you that are running, here is my counter! -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 00:33, 6 August 2008 (UTC) AJ, did you just pull out of the elections? And by the way, please, please, please, can we vote for a person for a reason BESIDES "they haz liek ttly uber articlz" --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 01:18, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Yup! :D -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 01:39, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Wow...this needs to be sorted out, heck even if it was a popularity contest i didn't expect Parkster to get any votes (Joke park, Honest a joke) Must've been all that campaigning...in which case..I didn't want to resort to this, but changed your thought patterns now? Well i'm willing to forget it LOMI. I don't care who dropped it but i can live. At least it will save me a lot of hastle. Also i know you've never seen me with responsibilities but i blatantly put links onto the campaign message and if you follow them then you'll get a taste of what i've achieved directly and indirectly (in the sence that i've gotten the attention and contributional enthusiasm from users) over the lst eight months. That was from scratch and i it wouldn't be half as good if it wasn't for me. However lets stop babling about pointless things. It doesn't matter and if you don't like my hard work or my style of doing things then thats tough really, because we're all different. I'll put yesterday's events where they stand: in the past. As for JAG, that's funny, i like it! LOL So.... this is what campaigning ends up being........ a bunch of funny pictures?!..... I like it. XD --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:27, 6 August 2008 (UTC) JAG, if you don't mind i would like to use that idea for my school council elections next year! That will be me votes! Wow this is tight. Every man for himself now! I wish everyone luck and i don't think it matters who's being an admin because i know that all four of us (some more than others) can deliver and be an admin well. So i thank anyone who voted for me and let the best man (or Subby) win! Cya, You don't even have to say that Subby's might win, it's evident at this point! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:15, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah i agree but there are 53+ users on this site and so i think that it may maraculously be possible. Also, LOMI, are we going to sort out this gun naming stuff? Talk page >>> Wow...could O'Malleys prophepcy prove false? :The answer's likely yes, but which one? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:13, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::The one where I am the anti christ, the one where noobs eat us in our sleep or the one where we all mutate into sub human creatures who eat puppies? :::Oh yeah, that one! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:39, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Well...... looks like my campaigning is paying off some. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 00:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) DAM! it would seem my campaigning isn't paying off (Shoots cat, then stumbles away growling to eat some puppies) I can ditto that LOMI! WooW i'm so happy that i got 5 votes! However i respect everyone in this election and i am truly humble. No seriously, i appreciate everyone in the elections. Regards, Next time we have something that involves campaigning, I'm going to hire JAG and his zombie cats. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:56, 8 August 2008 (UTC) That's plagerism! Ha! ? -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 19:25, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Hey beatmaster you were joking about that right? If not then at least you took the bullshit into account! I just realized something...... we have no end date for this. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:22, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Yeh i asked ajax, over msn, and he said his typical, "dunno"! So it could be anytime in the future. However it should be soon because i think everyone who is active on the forums has voted. So if it doesn't finish by Sunday then i'll wait until i'm back from turkey to get the results. WoooW, two more days! Bugger...knew I forgot something. Ya, let's just let it run till the end of August. Get all the votes in. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 03:09, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Also, just so you all know, SPARTAN-984 voted without signing in, so the edit history shows it as an IP. In the event that LOMI is in a tie, this vote will not be counted unless SPARTAN-984 signs in to confirm the vote. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 03:16, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Am I the only one who thinks that )()( is against username rules, if there's any? I spend a lot of time in #Uncyclopedia so I know what that is *supposed* to resemble. >_> Ha[[User talk:HaloDude|'lo']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'de']] 19:54, 24 August 2008 (UTC) *The only two users in this election worthy of the title of 'admin' are Subtank and LOMI. The SPARTAN user isn't a bad guy, but he's not admin material. The Parkster is nowhere near administrator material, and seems to be treating this like a campaign, as if he's competing against the other candidates, which isn't the meaning of an RfA. Anyone who goes around on talk pages asking to be voted for shouldn't be voted for, and anyone who treats this like some sort of campaign ditto. The Parkster also nominated himself - yet another reason why he shouldn't be voted for. He's nowhere near admin material, and I feel that he needs to sort a lot of his areas out before being nominated again, and he definitely shouldn't be nominating himself. -- [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 08:56, 31 August 2008 (UTC) I simply hate the term "admin material" -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 12:46, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Ouch, Tom. Don't attack people even if you don't know them that well.Little_Missy - 12:58, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Tom, you don't even know him, do you? and what you are saying about Parkster ain't nice. We don't need personal attacks, especially on future admins.- *Um, I've read his work? I regularly browse. And it's not an attack. I merely stated facts. If I'd have said 'He's a dumbass' that would have been an attack. -- [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 18:43, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Don't you mean "opinions" instead of facts? -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 00:25, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Alright, end the mudslinging now. And Tom, please stop with your "opinions" and "facts". What you just stated is practically a personal attack; do it again and you might get a short ban from the admins (this is your second time, if I'm correct). --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' 00:42, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Mudslinging Stops Now. Vasco da Gama and all the mayonnaise jars of the southeastern Pacific Ocean! There's more mudslinging going on in this forum than in the 2009 Presidential election cycle. Please remember the civility rules as you post guys... And Parkster, Ajax is probably the last admin you would want to go to for firm dates on anything. He's very busy coordinating his Necros campaign, and isn't usually that in contact with the active bureaucrat. The RfA will definitely be over by August 31 (maybe sooner), just to make sure everyone who can vote has voted. That may seem like a long time, but we'll adjust it as necessary. Questions regarding dates on things like RfAs should be directed to Roteratilbo. If you can't get ahold of him, ask me, because I can. Ajax is quite busy, so don't expect him to be omniscient. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 23:37, 9 August 2008 (UTC) I thought Ajax was omniscient....Anyways, just to let everyone know that I am coming back in september the third. But I am not voting...Thanks, H*bad (talk) Wow, there is no mudslinging. This is fair. I know me and LOMI may have had a small argument but its all made up now. Also sorry about Ajax, its just that i've got his msn and i thought i'd get a quick answer that way. So i'll redierct my questions to some other admin. Apart from that, i'll be back from Turkey to see the end result. Apart from that i think this RfA is going well. Thanks to everyone who's voted, :Regardless, "LOMI, if you don't think that i'm capable then you haven't read my campaign message nor do you know me" strikes me as fairly immature material...Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:13, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Well i wouldn't say it was immature but its all sorted out now. Well i'm going on holiday so you won't have to put up with me for another two weeks if it makes you feel any better! Best of luck to all of the other candidates, thanks to everyone who's supported me and i'll see you all later. Bye! The end... I've been offended. I've been forced to campaign my way to votes. I'm a faliure. :( However i'm glad that our three new admins are excellent users and so i'm happy for that. This has taught me a good lesson though: "You may forget the past but the past does not forget you..." In a sense, the immature things i did when i was new to the site and the people i may have offended, comes back to haunt me. Still, i'm happy and i'll contribute well as i always do, however this time i will be much nicer to users and my feedback will be more constructive... Anyhoo, lets stop sobbing and celebrate!!! Thanks for the support people and thanks for voting in great admins too!!!